


逃生恐怖遊戲？

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 帝彌托利x貝雷特





	逃生恐怖遊戲？

“不可以进去的，村里的人都说里面有怪物……”少女拉扯着同伴的衣服，眼神充满了不安的看着那扇爬满绿藤布满了铁锈的铁门，同行的男孩无所谓的拉回了自己的衣服，显然对这附近村落人们的劝阻并不在乎：“你那么害怕的话，你自己回去不就好了，我就进去看看。”

“这样太不安全了，这里甚至连信号都没有……”对未知的事物充满着应有的敬畏与恐惧，少女掏出自己粉色外壳的手机示意男生去看显示无信号的左上角，“我们回去吧……”

“网上说这是个很有名贵族留下的宅子，说不定里面还有什么宝藏呢，反正也没人……”戴上提前准备好的手工用手套，男生握紧了铁门就要往上攀爬。

不知道经过了多少风吹雨淋的折磨，在男生把身体重心完全交给铁门的瞬间，粗糙的金属大门发出了一下极大的响声，如同再大声抗议着一样。

这一下声音把两位年轻人瞬间吓了一跳。

尽管知道这一片早就已经没人，两个人还是下意识的停下了动作四周张望。

“果然还是不要吧……我们回去吧……”女生已经快被这寂静无人的环境吓的眼泪都掉下来，但男生却已经爬到了铁门顶端，瞬间跃入了大门内。

“胆小鬼，你不去我自己去。”

说着，女生眼睁睁的看着男生无礼的推开大门走入了门内的黑暗中。

“……轻、呜……有人，进来了……”黑暗中，伴随着低沉的喘息声，破碎的呻吟断断续续的响起，随后似乎什么东西在拍打着，不过一会又响起了更加柔软的啜泣声。

铁门巨大的响声几乎传遍了洋馆的内部，自然也惊动了洋馆的主人。

“啊、唔啊……！又……已经、不能再……呜呜！”

布料摩擦的细碎声很快又被什么撞击的声音盖了下去，声音的主人似乎被迫承受着什么，不断发出着被压抑的声音。

被闯入者踩过的木板发出了吱呀的声音。

“啊、啊——！呜！不……唔唔！”

似乎终于得到了某种释放，呻吟声终于停了下来，随后是在黑暗中响起的是颤抖的喘气声。

“……帝弥托利……有人进来了……”

“嗯……我这就去……”沙哑暗沉的另一个声音响起，又是一阵沙沙的摩擦声，“我不会让任何人把你带走的……谁都不行。”

金属划动着地面发出刺耳的声音，随后门锁被打开，有什么人离开了这个房间内。


End file.
